darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Daffyd
Daffyd Amlodd is an elf who lives in the Amlodd district of the city of Prifddinas. It is his life's work to catalogue every kind of Impling. Players may help him populate his house with implings by catching them for him. Collecting Implings Daffyd requests that players catch one of every type of impling for him so he can keep them as pets, and gives players who accept his task an impling checklist to help them track how many they have caught. The implings may be caught in either a jar or barehanded, and in either Puro-Puro or Gielinor. If an impling is caught with a jar, it can be safely looted without losing progress towards his challenge. Jarred implings obtained from the Grand Exchange or from other players will not count towards his list. Impling jars received from the Motherlode Maw do count as having caught that type of impling for the checklist. If a player receives a type of impling that counts towards Daffyd's list from the Maw they will be notified with the message "Daffyd has been notified of the impling you received.". 95 Hunter and completion of the Rocking Out quest are required to fully complete his challenge. Hunter boosts such as Hunter potions, spicy stew and the Oo'glog mud bath can be used. Implings generated by a tree-shaking scrimshaw or superior tree-shaking scrimshaw and subsequently caught also count. Implings , a kingly impling.]] The implings a player catches will appear in his house, sitting around idly or flying about. They each have a unique name, and can be used to check which ones have been caught. * Junior - Baby impling - 17 * Andy - Young impling - 22 * Joey - Gourmet impling - 28 * Trouble - Earth impling - 36 * Hingy - Essence impling - 42 * Zolty - Eclectic impling - 50 * Neil - Spirit impling - 54 * Yanny - Nature impling - 58 * Matty - Magpie impling - 65 * Stace - Ninja impling - 74 * Ian - Pirate impling - 76 (requires Rocking Out) * Jamie - Divine impling - 79 * Damo - Dragon impling - 83 * Xander - Zombie impling - 87 * Steve-o - Kingly impling - 91 * Stewie - Crystal impling - 95 Rewards After collecting all implings, Daffyd will reward players with the thinker robes and thinker trousers, 50,000 Hunter experience, and will grant players the choice between getting triple xp for every time they catch an impling barehanded or double loot. After a player has chosen their reward, they may switch to the other one by talking to him, but they cannot have both active at once. Random chat lines Occasionally, Daffyd says something to one of the implings in his house. The possible lines are (where ' is a random name of one of the implings): * ' the impling, stop being naughty! * ', don't eat that! * ', get down from there! * ', you'll break it! * ', you're my favourite! * s'' growing up so fast! * Aw, ', you're so cute! * Come here, '! * Haha, you're a cheeky one, '! * Hey there, '! * Naughty impling, '! * No, ', no no no! * No, ', that's not yours! * No, ', YOU'RE my favourite! * Who's a good impling, '? * You don't know where that's been, '! * You're in big trouble, '! Trivia * Daffyd's name, general behaviour, and habit of saying "yeah, so..." are a reference to David Osborne. * Collecting one of each type of impling for Daffyd is a Completionist cape requirement. Category:Elves Category:Jagex Moderator spoofs